Experimenting Flowers
by blackSMILES
Summary: Held captive by Orochimaru, Hinata was harassed by Kabuto. Sasuke vowed to protect her because he believed her to be important to Naruto. KabHinSasu [DISCONTINUED. Anyone interested to continue this, please PM me]
1. Chapter 1: Captured

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot.

Summary: Kabuto found a way that could make Sasuke a better vessel for Orochimaru. It involves participation from an unwilling Hinata.

Chapter One: Captured

The glaring afternoon sunlight did not make its way through Orochimaru's underground lair. White wax candles on snake heads made of stone dimly lighted its hallways, casting shadows of Orochimaru and Kabuto on its dirty halls.

"Orochimaru-sama, I've found out a way to make Sasuke a better vessel for you. I've invented a way to merge genes of people with advanced bloodlines so that they can have powers of more than one advanced bloodline. We could try it on Sasuke," Kabuto reported, his eyes not leaving Orochimaru's thin slit-like eyes.

Orochimaru licked his chapped lips with his purple tongue. Orochimaru smirked and said "Who do we need then?" This discovery of Kabuto's sounded attractive to him. Sasuke would agree to try it, because it would greatly increase the chances of him defeating Itachi.

"A Hyuuga," Kabuto answered. "A Hyuuga would be the best. Their eyes can see important chakra points of an opponent. Coupled with a Uchiha's Sharingan, Sasuke will be more powerful," he continued.

"More powerful than me?" Orochimaru sneered.

"You should have more faith in me, Orochimaru-sama. If I can put a gene in Sasuke, I can take it out easily if he dares to betray you," Kabuto smirked.

"Who should we get then?" Orochimaru asked.

"We can get a weak Hyuuga. It's easier to capture a weak person. We can still obtain optimum results, because all we need is a Hyuuga's gene. I already have in mind who to capture, Hyuuga Hinata," Kabuto replied.

"I will count on you to do it then," Orochimaru laughed at the prospect of obtaining more power and walked deeper into his lair, disappearing into darkness. Kabuto was left in the hallway, smirking. _What an easy mission this is_, he thought.

Meanwhile, a 17 year old Hinata was training rigorously in the forests of Konoha. The bright afternoon sunlight and its unbearable heat were blocked by the lush canopy of trees. Hinata was training with her teammates, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba.

"Hinata, take a break. I'm beat," Kiba groaned as he dodged a kunai from Hinata who skillfully hid herself in the trees.

Panting, Hinata jumped down from the tree and landed gracefully on the forest floor.

They all sat on under a large rain tree as they quenched their thirst from the clean water in their canteens.

"Hinata, Shino and I think we've done enough today. Can we end today's training soon? Naruto owes me 5 bowls of ramen because he lost his bet that Sakura won't punch him if he kissed her," Kiba pleaded with Hinata, trying to make his eyes puppy-dog-like.

"Ano… If you guys are tired, we can end the training, but I would like to train some more on my own." Hinata replied softly, lowering her head so that they wouldn't see a blush creeping to her cheeks when they mentioned Naruto.

Shino and Kiba bade farewell to Hinata and left, walking in the direction to Konoha. Hinata thought about what Kiba had said.

"_lost his bet that Sakura won't punch him if he kissed her,"_

That meant that Naruto kissed Sakura!

Wasn't she strong enough? Why didn't Naruto notice her after all she had done to make herself stronger? Why did he like the girl with pink bubblegum-coloured hair? Is Sakura better than her?

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she thought more and more about it.

Disgusted by her own display of weakness, Hinata wiped away her tear as soon as it appeared. She stood up from her sitting position under the tree. She would train more to become stronger, to become more like Naruto, then he will notice her.

She jumped up a tree and began her sprint to the nearest pond, the pond she always went to. She loved training on water. She loved the peaceful sound of water flowing, she loved the fluid motion of water which inspired her and she loved the gentle feeling of water under her sandals.

She reached the pond in a couple of minutes. The pond felt slightly different today. She sensed the presence of another person, hiding. She did not know whom, but that person might not be good. Increasing her alertness, she moulded some chakra to her feet and stepped on the pristine clear water. She began her warm up, a water dance to get her heart pumping, never lowering her guard.

In the middle of her dance when she was swirling, her alertness failed her as she failed to react fast enough when someone appeared behind her. She was shocked and turned to face the assailant. He delivered a hard blow to the side of the neck and all she saw a glint of light reflected from a pair of spectacles.

Oblivion.

"_Easy. How easy,"_ Kabuto thought to himself and smirked as he carried Hinata back to Orochimaru's lair.


	2. Chapter 2: A Dream

**Experimenting Flowers**

Chapter 2: A Dream

"Boy, it was G-O-O-D," the fox boy beside Hinata burped as he finished his third bowl of ramen. Hinata blushed as the satisfied boy turned to Hinata and said as he patted his stomach, "Why aren't you eating Hinata? Ichiraku's the best in Konoha!"

Hinata shyly picked up her chopsticks, eating demurely. She was used to eating demurely, they taught to eat like that in the Hyuuga household. Naruto, the veteran ramen eater, did not like this. "Hey, you have to eat ramen really fast. That's how you enjoy and appreciate ramen, SLURP everything up," Naruto spoke, a little too impatiently.

Hinata lowered her head. She will **never** do anything like this, especially in front of Naruto! Naruto glanced at Hinata, slightly annoyed. "Let me show you how," he said as he held the hand Hinata was using to grasp her chopsticks.

Hinata gasped and she turned to face the Kyuubi boy. Her face was as red as a tomato, and she realized that she was very very close to the boy of her dreams. His sparkling blue eyes were smiling at her and his plump red lips looked inviting. Her heart skipped a beat and butterflies started flying at the speed of light in her stomach. The Kyuubi boy realized this as well. He was an ordinary boy with hormones and all, despite the Kyuubi inside him.

Naruto leaned closer to Hinata until their faces were approximately one centimeter apart. Everything around them did not matter anymore. It was just the two of them. Hinata could not hear anything except for her heartbeats, increasing speed every second. Naruto edged closer and pressed his lips onto Hinata's small ones. Finally! Naruto finally noticed her! He tasted faintly of miso (from his ramen), salty and a little tangy. Naruto deepened the kiss, pushing Hinata's face close to his face.

That was when Hinata felt pain in her arm. Its intensity increased by each second. Something on her arm, jabbing her. Pain shot through her whole body. Hinata blinked. Naruto was gone. Ichiraku was gone. Hinata screamed in pain and looked down to her arm instinctively. A man with grey hair and glasses was poking a needle into her. There was red liquid in the syringe. Her blood. She shivered as she saw it. She hated blood. The red, disgusting and sticky fluid scared her. She struggled as the pain coursed through her veins. Then, she realized she was pinned to a bed, unable to move. That man merely smirked.

"Don't struggle. It'll be more painful," he remarked.

The pain left her as the man took the needle out from her arm. She surveyed her surroundings. It was dark and she could barely see the walls of the place. There was a constant dripping sound. She knew who the man was. Kabuto! She met him before the Chuunin examinations! He showed the rookies his information cards.

"Kabuto-san. Where am I? Why am I here? Why are you taking my blood?" Hinata enquired, her voice shaking a little.

"Hinata-chan. I am working for Orochimaru-sama and I took you for my experiments," Kabuto answered simply.

"Are you joking? You are a Konoha ninja! I saw you at the Chuunin exams. Is this a oke or something?" Hinata laughed nervously. She refused to believe Kabuto's words.

Kabuto sighed and showed her his Village of Sound headband. Hinata cringed at the sight.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes, his glasses glinting in the dark. "You were an easy catch, you know," Kabuto mocked. Hinata curled her fists into a tight ball. Damn. She was weak. Her knuckles turned white as rage consumed part of her. She had trained so hard and Kabuto called her a _weakling. _

"Don't get pissed off so easily. Now we shall go visit Sasuke and introduce him to the person whose genes will be in his DNA," Kabuto said in mock cheeriness. He lowered his voice and whispered close to Hinata's ear, "If you dare struggle anymore or disobey me, I'll _kill_ you."

Hinata trembled slightly at his threat but she kept her face straight, determined not to let him see her faltering. She would not show any sign of weakness to that man. Kabuto laughed at her weak attempt to hide her emotions as he released the clasps holding her down to the stone bed.

"Come with me," Kabuto ordered as he held on to Hinata's arm. His grasp was too firm, his hands cold. There was not any shred of warmth or comfort in his arms. Hinata was scared. _Will he kill her after the experiments? Uchiha Sasuke… The boy Naruto was looking for…_ _She will be meeting him._ Hinata followed as Kabuto took quick steps. Hinata looked around her. The dark hallways screamed a horrible fate awaiting her. She stared at the white ominous candles as Kabuto pulled her along.

Kabuto finally stopped at a door and he opened it, careful not to make a sound. Sasuke was in the room, cleaning his kunais with a dirty cloth, which was once white.

Kabuto pushed Hinata forward and said, "Sasuke, let me introduce you to Hinata-chan."

"Somebody, please save me from this hell," Hinata thought in her mind as raven-haired boy turned his head to face her, with his sharingan activated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There wouldn't be a lot of fluff in this fic. Gahh!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! I only have one so far ((( My chapters are all SUPER SHORT. Because I am lazy to write so much!! Hehh.


	3. Chapter 3: Anxiety

lone-wolf987: LOL. Don't worry… Hinata is going to be Kabuto's!!! LOL!

Rcr: But she'll definitely have time with Sasuke! AYE. It's going to be a love triangle. LOL

MaHaLnAmAnKiTa: hehh. Thanks for reviewing!!

NOTE: Hinata's not going to stutter here… Can you people imagine her speaking in her shy and stuttering voice? Loll. I guess it's taxing for you people to read her 'stutters'? so… she's not going to stutter in this whole fic. That ok with you peeps?

Experimenting Flowers 

Chapter 3: Anxiety

_Recap from the previous chapter:_

_Kabuto pushed Hinata forward and said, "Sasuke, let me introduce you to Hinata-chan."_

"_Somebody, please save me from this hell," Hinata thought in her mind as raven-haired boy turned his head to face her, with his sharingan activated._

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke let his eyes roam up and down the Hyuuga. Hinata felt herself stiffen. What was Kabuto talking about when he said something about DNA? Sasuke stopped looking at her. She felt herself relax a little. Sasuke turned his crimson eyes to Kabuto. His perfectly chiseled face contorted into a beautiful frown. 

"Why is she here?" Sasuke asked, his voice sounding dangerous, ready to explode.

Kabuto remained oblivious (or rather pretended to be oblivious) to Sasuke's tone. He had not told Sasuke and Hinata about what he planned to do. He shrugged his shoulders and said casually, "She's going to make you stronger. She's going to help you defeat ITACHI. Using her genes, I can merge Sharingan and Byakugan together. You will be invincible." Kabuto knew this would work on Sasuke. Telling him this would help him defeat Itachi was the best way to persuade Sasuke. He was easy to manipulate.

Both Hinata and Sasuke's eyes widened after they heard what Kabuto told them. Sasuke widened his eyes in excitement. He would be one step closer to his goal, one step closer to killing Itachi. A maniacal smile materialized on his handsome face for a few seconds. Hinata widened her eyes in horror. Why her? This sounded illogical and immoral to her. Two Kekkai Genkai (Advanced bloodline limit) in one person. It was not natural and Sasuke, he would definitely not go around doing good deeds with it. This spelt trouble, MORE trouble after Orochimaru took over Sasuke's body.

That evil man will destroy Konoha once he got that powerful. No, she would not let his happen. Yes. She made up her mind. She will stop them and starting to plot a plan in her mind.

Kabuto stared in amusement as he took in the two different reactions of the Uchiha and Hyuuga. Sasuke broke the silence in the room by speaking up five minutes after Kabuto made his plan known. "Orochimaru-sama knows of this?"

Hinata, not being the smartest ninja ever, blurted, "NO! You can't do this!" Both Sasuke and Kabuto turned their heads to the quiet kunoichi who finally spoke since Kabuto and her came. Kabuto smirked. "Who are you to stop us?" He challenged the girl who was getting more nervous in every second passed. Her clammy palms was raised to the front of her chest and she started fiddling with her fingers. She did not know what to answer. Kabuto was right. She could not stop them. She was _weak_. Lowering her head, she bit her lips, tears threatening to pour out from her ivory eyes.

Kabuto put one of his long fingers under her chin and lifted her chin up so he could see her. Hinata blinked back her tears. "Fear, I see fear in your eyes," he whispered as his face inched closer to hers. She did not like it at all. It made her uneasy and more scared. It was nothing like the dream she had of Naruto, moving closer to kiss her.

The tension between them grew as his black eyes bore into her cream ones. She was desperately trying to look elsewhere, anywhere but into Kabuto's eyes. It was stifling. She needed to escape. She knew she was not pinned down by anything. She knew and she ran out of Sasuke's room. She ran and ran into the dark hallways. The whole place was like a maze. It was a few minutes later when she realized she was… lost.

In Sasuke's room, Kabuto smirked. "Seems like I will be able to have fun for sometime," he said, turning to Sasuke to see his reaction.

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply and he was back to polishing his kunai.

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha, the whole Hyuuga clan was worried about Hinata. She had not been home for three days. Where did she go? 

A very flustered Hyuuga Neji ran to the Inuzuka's residence to speak to to Kiba.

"Kiba!" Neji called, relieved to see Kiba. Perhaps he knew where his cousin was.

"You saw Hinata in these few days?" Neji asked, crossing his fingers and hoped for an answer he wanted. Neji was supposed to protect the Hyuuga heiress. The Hinata he cherished was missing. He vowed to himself he would protect her more than ever after the chuunin examinations. Not because she was a member of the main family, but because she was his beloved cousin.

Kiba shook his hair. He said, "Didn't see her in three days, after me and Shino left her in the forest after training. She said she wanted to train some more."

Neji grabbed the dog trainer's shirt as he _almost_ shouted to Kiba, "Hinata's missing! Why did you people leave her in the forest?!" Akamaru, which was beside Kiba, growled and posed in an attacking stance.

Neji calmed down significantly after the outburst. It was unlike him to be like this. He let go of Kiba's shirt and apologized.

"Gomenasai," Neji said.

Kiba was not listening as he absorbed what Neji just _almost _shouted out. "Let's go find Shino," Neji said. Kiba nodded and followed. Shino gave them the same answer as Kiba.

The three boys grew more worried. Where could Hinata be? Did someone harm her? Could she have gotten into an accident? "Hokage, let's find her," Neji suggested. The trio ran to the Hokage's building almost instantly.

"Hinata, please be safe," Neji thought as he narrowed his eyes, sprinting to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Hinata could not see her surroundings. The candles of the hallways suddenly extinguished. She put her hand in front of her, trying to rely on her sense of touch to find her way. 

Damn, she cursed inwardly.

She squeaked softly as an arm wrapped itself around her waist from behind. The strong arm pulled her into a chest. A man's chest. She struggled, thrashed and kicked. The person grabbing wouldn't budge. She screamed as loudly as she could. Her screams came back to her as echoes bouncing off the walls.

"I recommend you not to scream. You wouldn't want to meet Orochimaru," A low husky voice warned her. She closed her mouth instantly. She recognized that voice. Kabuto. A man. Her shy nature kicked in and she blushed deeply as she realized she was in Kabuto's embrace. She cursed inwardly as she began to feel dizzy.

Of course, she fainted. In Kabuto's arms.

* * *

Author's Note: AHHH. FINALLY I AM HERE. Ayee! GOMEN for being so slow… LOL I write super short chapters. But at least I update pretty fast? Eh, right? Haha. AYE. I have so little reviews I am feeling depressed. Check out my other story, **CRIMSON HATRED**! 

Sasuke: So… you like that girl?

Kabuto: Kind of.

Sasuke: Why?

Kabuto: -.- I don't know.

Sasuke: You won't do anything bad to her eh?

Kabuto: LOL maybeeee. **Winks**

Sasuke: gets excited Can we share?

Kabuto: duh... HELL NO.

Sasuke: '(

LOLL. I wanted to make Sasuke ask Kabuto if they will share Hinata…. But that's so OOC right? Hehhh.


	4. Chapter 4: Lost

A GIGANTIC THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE ENCOURAGEMENTS! HOWEVER, I ONLY GOT TWO REVIEWS! HOW SADDENING!!! PLEASE REVIEWW! IT MAKES ME HAPPY! Heh. Of course you want me to be happy! Don't you?! Don't make me give you that puppy dog face! LOL.

NOTE: I rewrote this thing a little. Deleted the original chapter ten minutes after submitting it. -.-

**Experimenting Flowers**

Chapter 4: Lost

Kabuto smirked as he felt the young girl lean on his chest, unconscious. So shy and innocent, he thought and smirked to himself. Her abrupt loss of consciousness made him more determined to play with her. After all, life was rather boring as Orochimaru's lackey. The warmth of her this close to him was enticing. But he had other plans.

Slowly carrying Hinata in his arms, he brought her to her room that was opposite his. The room was small and dark, like the rest of Orochimaru's lair. It has a stale smell that reminded Kabuto of algae and moss, showing that it had not been occupied for a long time. It had a stone bed with some bedding on it. There was a lone dim candle lighting the room a little on an old wooden table. The room was empty for a long time. He put Hinata down carefully on the stone bed and watched her chest rise and fall while she breathed.

"Rather flat-chested," Kabuto noticed as he moved his gaze upwards to her face. It was pretty enough. Her button nose was cute and her lips, pink and inviting. Her face was flushed by the close contact she had with him. He moved close to Hinata's ear and whispered, "You will come to me, my prey." Kabuto stifled a chuckle that was about to erupt. The word 'prey' reminded him of his master, Orochimaru. Glancing at the sleeping beauty that would be his someday, he left the room, accidentally leaving the door slightly ajar.

Meanwhile, Hinata was having a nightmare about the medic ninja who freaked her out and just left her room. She was in a dark place where she was strapped down onto a stone bed, just like how it was when she first woke up after being captured. Kabuto was glowering above her. His glasses were glinting in the dark and they hid his eyes, making him resemble a perverse lunatic. He moved his face closer to hers, until they were mere inches apart. She could smell his breath, which reminded of miso.

"What the hell?! Miso belongs to Naruto, AND NARUTO ONLY!" Hinata screamed in her mind.

Hinata panicked when he edged closer to her. She struggled against the invisible bindings which restricted her movement in the first place. "Naruto-kun, save me!" she screamed and woke up. She realized that she was perspiring profusely. "Thank goodness it's a dream," Hinata whispered to herself as she heaved a sigh of relief.

What she did not know was that Sasuke heard her screaming for Naruto. He was merely passing by the room when he heard the white-eyed kunoichi scream his ex-teammate's name. He paused outside the room. "Naruto," he repeated softly. He leaned against the wall of the hallway, looking thoughtful.

Naruto was the closest friend he ever had. Even though he left his team for Orochimaru and nearly killed Naruto, he still treated Naruto as a person precious to him and was terribly guilty of betraying him. He missed Naruto even though he did not mention this to anyone, especially Orochimaru. Orochimaru would probably laugh at him for being weak.

"How is Hinata related to Naruto? Is she someone precious to him?" Sasuke thought. Maybe he should protect her, as a way to apologise to Naruto for his betrayal. Perhaps he should watch over Kabuto to make sure he does not do anything bad to the girl. Slowly, he made his way to his room for his afternoon nap.

* * *

On the other hand, in the hidden village of the Leaf, Tsunade was pacing up and down her office after hearing the news that Hinata was missing. Hiashi, Neji, Shino, Kiba and Naruto were in her office. 

"OK. Can somebody tell me where could she be?" Tsunade shot an anxious look to everyone in the room, her tone hostile.

"Perhaps running away from home because she could not handle the pressure of being the heir of the Hyuuga clan?" Hiashi snarled, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Neji stiffened. He clenched his fists. Of course! Hiashi would probably benefit the most from Hinata's disappearance. He would not need to fret over his weakling daughter anymore! Hiashi shot a warning look to Neji. Neji looked down almost instantly. He would not want the cursed seal to be activated.

Tsunade let out a small scream of frustration when she did not get any favorable answers from the group of shinobis. She roughly grasped a cup of sake that was on the table and downed it.

"Shikamaru!" she shouted.

* * *

Back at Orochimaru's little (maybe not -.-) dark cave, Hinata laid down on her bed, thinking. She wanted to stop Orochimaru from merging Sasuke and her genes. If he succeeded, she would be the one responsible for Konoha's downfall.

"Konoha..." Hinata whispered. It was her home. She could not bear to see it destroyed. Yet, she could do nothing to save it. Her family, her friends... What would they do? What would they say? "I miss them so much," Hinata thought as images of her father (A/N: DAMN! HE DID NOTHING TO DESERVE THIS!), her sister, her team mates and Naruto ran through her mind. Silently, she began to cry. She hated herself for crying, it was a sign of weakness. She felt her hand brush against something crisp. She grabbed it. It was a note from Kabuto.

_To Hinata,_

_Meet me at the medical room after you wake up._

_Kabuto_

Hinata stared at the note, scrunched it up and threw it onto the gorund violently

"So where's the medical room?" she wondered as she stepped out of the room, angry at Kabuto for not giving her the directions. Looking around the place, all she could see an endless hallway. It induced shivers down her back as she felt fear for being in this strange and dangerous place. Walking to her right, she slowly opened the doors to all the rooms she saw. She opened so many doors until she lost count of the number. All the rooms were empty. She grumbled inwardly at the impractical number of rooms. "Why do they need so many rooms? They're all empty."

Finally, she reached a room with someone inside. The room was dark like the other rooms but she could feel a little warmth radiating from the room or something like that. She walked in, cautious. "Ano, excuse me. Can somebody tell me how to go to the medical room?" she asked slowly and softly. No one replied. She grew a little nervous and quickened her pace to look around the room. Suddenly, she felt her toe hit something hard and she tripped onto a stone bed that was similar to the one in her room. She groaned in pain as she felt her toe throbbing.

It took her mere seconds to realize she had landed on something soft. She. Had. Fallen. On. Someone. That 'someone' grunted and stirred.

* * *

A/N: GUESS WHO! Hahahaaa. It's been long since I updated. GOMEN-NEH! I was lazy and did not have such inspiration for this story. Hehh. GAHHHHH! SASUKE HAS A CONSCIENCE! I LOVE HIM! 


	5. Chapter 5: Guardian and Devil

**Experimenting Flowers**

**Thank you rcr, cursed angel's twilight, dreamalluwant2 for reviewing! Pls review! I like being encouraged! It's pathetic to have only 9 reviews when I am at chapter 4… :(**

_

* * *

Recap from Chapter 4:_

_Finally, she reached a room with someone inside. The room was dark like the other rooms but she could feel a little warmth radiating from the room or something like that. She walked in, cautious. "Ano, excuse me. Can somebody tell me how to go to the medical room?" she asked slowly and softly. No one replied. She grew a little nervous and quickened her pace to look around the room. Suddenly, she felt her toe hit something hard and she tripped onto a stone bed that was similar to the one in her room. She groaned in pain as she felt her toe throbbing._

_It took her mere seconds to realize she had landed on something soft. She. Had. Fallen. On. Someone. That 'someone' grunted and stirred._

_End of Recap_

* * *

Chapter 5: Guardian and Devil

Hinata hurriedly got off the person she rudely disturbed. She stood stiff as a piece of chipboard, bowed deeply and muttered a formal but hasty "Sorry" before rising. She did not like bowing to the person in front of her. It exposed her neck, which made her shudder. That person could just slit open her neck or stab a kunai in it. Hinata was not being overly paranoid. One should really assume that everyone in Orochimaru's lair to be ruthless killers with a quick temper.

Her white orbs were met with crimson Sharingan eyes which made her feel weak in her knees. Fear rose to her throat as she found herself unable to say anything else other than a stupid "sorry". The pair of red eyes stared into Hinata's eyes. Hinata's eyes were no longer fixated onto them. She was avoiding the penetrating and frightening gaze of the Sharingan user.

"Look at me," Sasuke broke the silence, speaking.

Hinata's eyes immediately found their way to Sasuke's sharingan. She shuffled uncomfortably in her position as she felt Sasuke looking at her as if deciding whether he should kill her.

"Who is Naruto to you? Who are you to Naruto?" Sasuke asked her abruptly.

Hinata stopped her shuffling, stared squarely at Sasuke. She was baffled at his random questions. Flushing at the mention of Naruto's name, she kept silent. No way she was going to tell Sasuke about Naruto. She did not tell anyone before.

"Tell me," Sasuke urged. "Or I'll kill you," he continued as his eyes darkened.

Hinata seemed to have stopped breathing after he uttered his threat. After a few seconds, he heard her squeak, "I l-like N-Naruto," (a/n. made her stutter. Couldn't resist. ) He smirked. His threats really scared her, and he liked it. Not that he liked threatening her, he like it when people fear him. Oh yes, he was sadistic.

Sasuke was fairly satisfied with Hinata's answer. This girl loved Naruto. Naruto really deserved all the love. He was the most cheerful, nicest, strongest person Sasuke had ever known. Naruto tried to bring him back to Konoha, but Sasuke ended up injuring him seriously. To Sasuke, being an avenger was the important thing in his life, more important than Naruto. However, years of being under Orochimaru made him realize the value of their friendship. Naruto treasured him without wanting any rewards. Orochimaru wanted him for his body. He was guilty, and was ready to make amendments.

He sighed a little as he gave himself a title of "Hinata's guardian".

Hinata looked curiously at Sasuke as he sighed and his eyes, which usually were emotionless, had a hint of friendliness in them after that.

"Sasuke, why did you ask?" Hinata asked cautiously, somehow relieved.

"Naruto's an important person to me. I will protect him. To protect him, I'll protect you," Sasuke said simply.

Hinata blinked. She did not quite understand how the mind of the Uchiha prodigy worked. How did protecting Naruto become related to protecting her? Nevertheless, the way Uchiha said he would protect her assured her. Grateful, she bowed deeply and said, "Thank you very much." Sasuke was slightly amused at her formal antics but not a hint of it was shown on his handsome face. "Hn," was all he said.

"Ano, where's the medical room?" Hinata asked, remembering she had to get there.

"Three rooms down this passageway," Sasuke replied.

Hinata bowed again and turned, ready to leave the room. "Be careful of Kabuto," Sasuke warned as she walked out of the room.

Hinata stopped at the door and said without turning back, "I will. Thank you."

* * *

Shikamaru was in the Hokage's office ten minutes after the Fifth Hokage called for him. He listened to Tsunade tell him everything about Hinata's disappearance.

"There were no clues?" Shikamaru asked Tsunade once again. He heaved a sigh and began to rack his brains for an answer where Hinata could be. "How troublesome," he muttered, ignoring the killer looks the Hyuuga prodigy gave him.

That was when as a messenger knocked on the door of the office. "Come in," Tsunade barked. "Hai!" the messenger opened the door. He looked flustered and worried.

"Hokage-sama! There's a report from the villagers in Muzuka near the outskirts of Fire country stating they caught a sight of one of the shinobi from Hidden Village of Music carrying an unconscious Konoha ninja!" the messenger said worriedly.

Tsunade frowned deeply and stood up suddenly. She slammed her hands on the table. "Damn you Orochimaru! What are you up to?" She shouted.

Hiashi's eyes were wide. He was ashamed that Hinata was weak, but that did not mean he would not care if one of Orochimaru's dog caught his daughter!

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "That Konoha ninja may not be Hinata. However, that ninja may know Konoha secrets which should not be for other shinobis outside the Leaf," Shikamaru stated, ignoring another glare from Neji.

* * *

Hinata walked slowly to the medical room. It was quite far away from Sasuke's room as the three rooms were separated far from each other. Hinata was relieved that it was far. She was not prepared to see Kabuto after the intimate incident they had a few hours ago.

Coming to a stop, Hinata turned to her left. She reached the medical room. Putting her hand on the cool metal knob of the door, she twisted it slowly. What would await her? Another one of those horrible blood-taking needles? She shuddered involuntarily.

Silence. There was no one inside. Hinata heaved a sigh of relief. Kabuto was not there yet. She let herself into the room and walked around. The room had a medicinal smell that held no comfort. It reminded her of a hospital, which in turn reminded her of a hospital. She touched a pair of tweezers which was lying on a tray.

Mistake. As soon as she touched it, a hand from nowhere snaked around her waist, holding her a familiar chest. She stood stunned, as he spoke silkily into her ear, "You shouldn't be touching these things. I just sterilized them." She trembled slightly at his warm breath in contact with her ear. Blushing furiously and trying to slow down her fast beating heart, she thought to herself, "Why me? Don't FAINT, HINATA!"

She did not faint this time. Instead, she struggled out of his grip and turned to face him. "W-What a-are you d-doing?" she asked, trying to make herself sound forcefully. She failed miserably because of her stuttering. Kabuto smirked at her, his glasses glinting, hiding his eyes.

"Having fun?" he whispered seductively.

Hinata froze. "This is not fun!" she raised her voice as she spoke.

Kabuto chuckled. "You WILL have fun," he said as he wrapped his arms around Hinata, pulling her close. "Time to play Doctor now, patient."

* * *

A/N: LOL. Kabuto's a sick pervert. OMG. This whole thing is like… fluffy. -.- And you should realize by now- I don't like writing about the Konoha side… BUT I HAVE TO! Heh.

BlackSMILES: Alright! Review please!

Itachi:… This story is horrible. Review the other one. The one with me in it.

BlackSMILES: Narcissist… You are just in love with yourself, aren't you?

Itachi: No, I am supposed to like Sakura later on in the story. Wonder who is the SLOW writer who kept delaying that…

BlackSMILES:… whatever Ita-Idiot. REVIEW THIS STORY.

Itachi: And the other one.


End file.
